prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagareboshi Kari
Nagareboshi Kari (流れ星カリ) '''is a main character and the Lead Cure of UniQ Charm Pretty Cure. She is a very average 14 year old girl who attends Nijinomura Public School. Her alter ego is '''Cure Glitter, the happy Pretty Cure. Appearance Kari has pale skin and berry pink hair combed in a ponytail, her eyes are magenta. Her attire consists of a magenta long-sleeved blouse with a cream-yellow collar and folds of the sleeves, a violet-colored heart is printed on the blouse on which there is another heart and the cream-yellow vertical "Love" writing, denim jeans with cream yellow heart-shaped pockets next to a magenta ribbon tied at the knee, her shoes are cream yellow flats with magenta bow-shaped straps. Personality Kari is the typical clumsy girl, gluttonous hollow head that stands out in sports, Kari is part of the school's athletic team, this has given her the nickname of Flash among the students, because she is somehow able to run kilometric distances much faster than anyone could do it For the boys, she is rather "one more of them", but Kari does not really agree with that, she would prefer to have her feminine side recognized and be someone's platonic love, but time has made her reflect on whether that is only possible in her fantasies Kari is the "older sister" kind of person and has a great desire to protect her mother and sister after the abandonment of their father, Kari has now acquired a certain sense of responsibility and knows that she has to live the moment so that when she has to support her family, she'll do it immediately. Kari did not believe and refused to accept her duty as Pretty Cure due to the fact that would prevent her from focusing on her daily life and therefore her family, but upon understanding that this would keep her family safe she decided that that would be "her moment" Her catchphrase is "I'll make it shine!" (私はそれを輝かせるだろう！Watashi wa sore o kagayaka serudarou!) History Childhood Kari was born in the great city of Tokyo to Annika Nagareboshi and her husband, 3 years after her older sister, Kim was born. Their time in Tokyo wasn't a lot, as they quickly moved out to the much more tranquil town of Nijinomura, where the family expected to live a normal life. However, when Kari was 4 years old, her father suddenly abandoned her family, making Annika fall into despair and worries. Kari couldn't exactly understand the situation back then, but she knew she had to do something to make her mother happy again Present Day Relationships * Nagareboshi Annika: Kari knows Annika, her mother, isn't fine after everything that happened to her family, that's why Kari loves her unconditionally and tries to help her in everything she can * Nagareboshi Kim: Her older sister. Kari thinks Kim could be a bit more respnsible for a girl of her age; in contrast, Kim thinks Kari should learn to take life more easily * Shirakawa Fuyu * Pikaminari Tsubasa Cure Glitter Appearance As Glitter, Kari's eyes and hair turn pink, her hair lengthens and combs into 2 sections that mimic pigtails, she also gains a yellow ombre from which stars appear to emerge. Her outfit consists of a magenta crop top with 3 yellow ribbons and a heart of the same color, it has a hot pink fabric support, she wears a magenta pleated skirt with 2 yellow floating ribbons crossing each other in a kind of orbit, in the pleats of the skirt there are hot pink hearts, she wears wide magenta boots, in one there is a hot pink heart with 2 floating yellow ribbons while in the other there are yellow and pink interwoven ribbons, these interwoven ribbons are also present in her right arm, while The left one has only one bracelet. She wears a giant heart accessory. Transformation * Pretty Cure, Personality Boost!: Kari's transformation phrase, she begins her transformation by shouting this and introducing the Pink Cheetah '''in her heart Attacks * Glitter Burst: Glitter's main finisher, she activates it with the help of her Vibe Heart Etymology '''Nagareboshi (流れ星): '''Means "Shooting star" '''Kari (カリ): '''In Norway, Kari is a popular female name. This name is diminutive of Katharine, meaning "pure". '''Cure Glitter: '''It is very likely that she has chosen this name to make the future of the world "sparkling", her power has to do with sparkle and happiness. Songs Kari's seiyuu, '''Maeshima Ami, has provided her voice in the season's vocal albums Solo * Sweet Sweet Home * That Sparkling Me Group Trivia Category:UniQ Charm Pretty Cure Category:UniQ Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures